


A Heady Romance

by Janina



Series: For the Night is Dark [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror, It's Halloween baby!, Smut, ick factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: There is something just a little bit off about Sansa.





	A Heady Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).

> Thank you for all your help mynameisnoneya! And for this gorgeous banner!
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/7sPtqzf)

The first time Jon Snow had seen Sansa Stark, he had been utterly captivated by her. At first, it was her beauty that had struck him. 

Red hair that fell straight down to the middle of her back, reminding him of blazing red maple trees in the fall and burning sunsets that made the sky look ablaze. Her alabaster skin that reminded him of porcelain. Her tall and lithe body that moved so gracefully. Her blue eyes that sparkled and penetrated. 

After he was introduced to her at the party they were both in attendance at, it then became about her wit, her intelligence, and her kindness. 

When she laughed, she tilted her head back every so slightly and pressed her hand against the velvet choker around her slender neck. Her tinkling laugh and how her face lit up made Jon want to make her laugh as often as possible. 

He’d gathered up what little courage he had when it came to women, and asked her out. With eyes glowing bright with happiness, and a smile curved with promise, she’d agreed. 

How he’d gotten so lucky, Jon would never know. The most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, who also happened to be incredibly smart and sweet and kind agreed to go out with him. While he knew he wasn’t bad in the looks department - he’d been gifted with dark curls, grey eyes, long lashes and a full mouth - he often felt like a schlub. He wasn’t the best dresser in the world - flannels and jeans suited him just fine, but statuesque and gorgeous Sansa hadn’t seemed to mind. 

Their first date, he’d upped the ante and got himself some nice grey pants and a black sweater. He even wore nice shoes and not his usual scuffed up black boots. His mouth had gone dry at the sight of Sansa, though - black pants that appeared painted on her, a white button-down top with ruffles down the front, a black choker, and black heels completed the look. Her hair was left down and long and Jon itched to run his fingers through it. 

She was a little shy at first, and Jon liked that. It made him feel bolder than he felt. They talked about everything under the sun, topics zinging from one to the next and all seamless. And when there was a moment of silence, it wasn’t awkward. 

Jon was certain he had found the woman of his dreams. 

One date led to two, then three, and before he knew it they had been dating a month. And he knew on this date, that tonight was the night he made love to his sweet Sansa. 

She went home with him to his apartment and left him hard and aching in his bedroom with promises of a surprise when she returned from the bedroom.

He’d undressed at a record speed, practically panting, his cock dripping with need. He laid on the bed, settled back against the cushions with one arm behind his back. Then he thought that was too much, too Hugh Hefner, and sat up. He then felt he appeared too nervous that way. So he stood and was considering his other options when Sansa appeared in the doorway. 

His mouth went dry. She had put on a sheer black negligee for him, complete with garters, black lace panties (that he hoped were crotchless), a black choker, and black hose with heels that made her legs appear as though they went on forever. He couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around him. 

She giggled as she strode into the room, reminding Jon of a sleek panther. “You’re ready for me, hmmm?” She reached down and stroked him, bit her lip, and looked up at him through her lashes. 

He nodded, licking his lips as he stared at hers. He wanted to see those blood red lips wrapped around his cock. He wanted to see streaks of red lipstick on him. She shivered and he rubbed her arms. “You cold, sweet girl?” he asked gently. Sansa was often cold, bundling up in turtlenecks and fashion scarves to stave off the chill she often got. “Yeah, a little, but it’s okay,” she mumbled. Then she took his hands and lay them on her breasts. She smiled. “Feel how hard my nipples are.”

“Naughty girl,” he muttered and replaced his hands with his mouth, wetting the sheer material. She moaned and then kicked off her heels and got down on her knees, making his wish come true. Her blue eyes gazed up at him, indigo with arousal as she took him in her mouth. He tangled his hands in her hair and thrust gently, testing how far he could go. She put her hands on his thighs. “Not so deep, baby,” she murmured as she stroked him with her hand. And then put her mouth on his balls. 

His cock was stained red. Just as he wanted it. 

He let his head fall back and his eyes shut tight as she sucked him. Before he spent in her mouth though, he pulled back and helped her to her feet. “On the bed, San,” he said gruffly. 

She lay back on the bed and spread her legs, curling her finger toward him in invitation. “Fuck me, Jon,” she said. 

He nearly came - she did in fact have on crotchless panties. Wild with lust, but wanting to make sure she was ready for him, he bent and stuck his face in her pussy. He licked at her, stuck his tongue as far as it would go inside her, and then flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. She squirmed with need on the bed. 

“Fuck me,” she gasped. 

“Cum first,” he growled. 

She screamed, her hands grasping the bedspread. He stood and wiped his mouth. 

She was ready. So was he. 

He climbed onto the bed, and kneeled between her legs. He pushed them back and teased her with his cock. He knew she was on the pill, as they’d had that discussion, and he was thrilled that he would be able to feel his dream woman with no barrier between them. 

He pushed inside her slowly and began sawing in and out until he was seated fully inside of her. “Jon,” she moaned. 

“I love you,” he gasped, the words flying out of him. 

She looked a bit surprised at first, and Jon thought - fuck, I blew it. But then her lips spread into a slightly smudged red smile. “I love you, too.”

He began to move, buoyed by her words. This was love. They were in _love_. 

Her passage was slick and hot and he began to move faster and harder. She reached for him and he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back to gaze down at her again. The way her breasts moved with each thrust, the bead of sweat on her brow, her mouth opened in an ‘oh’ of pleasure, her moans and gasps. He drank it all in. Then something overtook him then. A wave of possessiveness. The need to claim her. He jutted his hand out and gripped her breast first. Then his hand moved so that it lay between her breasts. And then, finally, to her throat. 

He squeezed it around her choker and she pushed her hand away forcefully. 

He came back to himself, wondering what had come over him. He’d never choked someone out during sex before. There was just something about her, something that awakened his baser desires. 

Feeling he was close to the point of no return, he reached down and stroked her clit. She arched her back and screamed for him and Jon followed her over, the sight of her cumming pushing him beyond his self-control. 

“What you do to me,” he said as he collapsed against her. 

She cuddled him close, stroking a hand down his sweat-slicked back. She all but purred.

“I never even took your negligee off,” he said, laughing softly as he lifted his head. “Damn, baby, I love it. Did you buy it just for me?”

She smiled as she ran her hand through his curls. “Of course.”

After a while, they both got up and took turns in the bathroom cleaning up. Jon was laying in bed, waiting for her when she returned. He was disappointed to find her wearing a black nightgown, all buttoned up to the neck. She smiled sheepishly. “I’m a little cold. Is this ok?”

“Of course, of course,” he said and pulled back the covers beside him. 

She got in and he laid down and shut out the light. She cuddled up to him and after chatting for a while, they both drifted off. 

The next morning, Jon woke slowly, practically smiling still from his first time with Sansa. He opened his eyes and found her turned away from him, sleeping soundly. Her shoulder was bare, and upon closer inspection he found that her buttons had come undone during sleep. Grinning, he moved over to nuzzle at her and was surprised to find that she wore her black choker still. She really liked that black choker, for she wore it often - not that it didn’t look great on her. It did, but he remembered even seeing it a few times under the scarves she wore. It was fastened in the back of her neck and Jon reached out and undid them quickly. 

He watched now, in utter horror, as her head tumbled off the pillow, off the bed, and onto the floor. Her blue eyes narrowed up him as her head lay on its side facing him. “Now look what you’ve done,” she grumbled.


End file.
